Le cadeau
by Phany
Summary: OS Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Ron, Hermione et Ginny lui font un cadeau si merveilleux... RWHG HPGW LEJP


**Le cadeau**

**Auteur :** une certaine personne assise sur mon siège qui écrit à ma place… et même qu'elle a ma tête !

**Non de la fic** : Voir en haut en gras et souligné (non, c'est pas : auteur !)

**Résumé** : Harry a combattu Voldemort. Il l'a tué, et est devenu encore plus célèbre qu'auparavant, et très remercié par toute la communauté des sorciers _(sauf les mangemort...). _Il est à l'infirmerie, et Ron, Hermione et Ginny (qui est sa petite copine), lui rendent souvent visite. Ceux-ci lui fond un cadeau bien étrange…

**Note de moi** : Alors voyons voyons… je voulais juste dire que c'est ma première OS, et que j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Je voulais ajouter que je n'ai rien inventé, tout est à JK Rowling. Bonne lecture… Ah oui ! tout ce qui est noté en italique et en plus petit est sensé être un commentaire de la part de l'auteur… Mais oui, vous savez, celle qui écrit à ma place, qui est sur ma chaise… cette méchante qui me vole la vedette, pour ne pas dire un mot plus vulgaire…

**Le cadeau**

**-**

Harry pus enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. Il avait été transporté à Sainte-Magouste immédiatement après son combat avec Voldemort, mais comme il allait mieux, on lui avait donné l'autorisation de retourner à Poudlard pour les trois mois restants, à condition qu'il passe les nuits de la première semaine à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était vite passée, surtout parce qu'il ne devait pas y rester toute la journée, et qu'il se rendait en cours. Après les cours, Ron, Harry et Hermione essayaient de rattraper leur retard, mais malgré tous les cours qu'ils avaient manqués, ils rattrapaient les autres élèves et pourraient passer leurs ASPIC. Les professeurs n'étaient pas pour rien, car ils leur donnaient des leçons particulières.

Harry repensa à ces derniers mois. Il avait détruit Horcruxe après Horcruxe, et ce grâce à Ron et Hermione. Ils s'étaient entraînés sans relâches, et devaient connaître bien plus de sortilèges de défense que les professeurs du collège. De plus, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas le plus doué qu'ils aient eu…

Harry marcha en direction de la salle de Gryffondor. Il était tard, environ onze heures, car Harry avait voulu arriver dans sa salle commune après que les élèves se soient couchés. Déjà qu'il avait reçu une ovation énorme quand il était revenu, la salle commune ne serait pas moins acclamante, à une heure décente…

Il dit le mot de passe (siconage!), et passa le trou pour aller dans sa salle commune. Il avait raison, celle-ci était presque déserte. Presque, car Ginny, Ron et Hermione essayaient de tenir le coup et de résister au sommeil dans les fauteuils moelleux en face du feu. Ron et Hermione était côte à côte dans le canapé, en se tenant la main _(enfin, il sont ensemble ! ah, ils en ont mis du temps !)_, et Ginny rêvassait dans un fauteuil. Le tableau grinça en se refermant, ce qui les fit lever d'un bond.

Harry !s'écria Hermione. On ne t'attendait pas si tard !

Eh bien me voila ! répondit-il en souriant.

Il embrassa Ginny et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Ron (qui avait tourné les yeux quand Harry avait embrassé sa sœur… _Ah ! Toujours aussi réticent ! Mais quand va-t-il cesser de surprotéger Ginny ? La pauvre !_), qui évidement, comme tous les autres, s'était rassis. Les trois autres Griffondors avaient un sourire mystérieux…

Qu'y a-t-il ?demanda-t-il, pas très inquiet (_Ah ! Il faut toujours se méfier de ses amis, surtout quand la majorité est des filles ! Hi hi hi !)_

Nous avons quelque chose pour toi, avoua Ginny.

Quelque chose qui va te plaire, ajouta Hermione…

Et quand ce sera fait, on ira ce coucher, bailla Ron _(Gros paresseux, le cadeau de Harry est plus important que ton nombre d'heures de sommeil !)_

Harry les regarda impatient. Il protesta légèrement :

En quel honneur ? Je vous rappelle que je n'ai rien fait tout seul !

Si, protesta Ron. Tu as tué Voldemort, et c'est énorme.

Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Ginny sourit, et sortit de son sac qui était posé à coté du fauteuil un sablier. Un Retourner de Temps.

Vous voulez que je retourne dans le temps pour que je soit venu plus tôt et que vous ne soyez pas aussi crevés ?demanda naïvement Harry, abasourdi.

On aurait du s'attendre à ce qu'il pense quelque chose de si farfelu… soupira Ginny.

Ce petit objet, expliqua Hermione, te permettra de voyager dans le temps jusqu'en 1979, avant que tu soit né. Tu y fera la connaissance de tes parents, et ainsi tu aura au moins un souvenir d'eux.

Harry écoutait attentivement, complètement sonné. Il était tellement joyeux qu'une part de lui n'y croyait pas.

Le temps que tu passera là-bas sera une heure. A chaque minute là-bas se passe une seconde ici. Tu sera donc absent une minute maximum Cinq minutes avant, un espèce de gong retentira dans ta tête, et tu sortira de Godric's Hollow, et tu attendras. Attention, au bout du délai tu disparaîtras, pour réapparaître ici, il faut donc que tu soit dehors, si la maison est protégés par des sortilèges.

Il y a des règles que tu dois respecter, ajouta Ron _(Hermione a une mauvaise influence sur lui, si c'est Ronron qui commence à expliquer les choses… le monde à l'envers !)._ Tu ne devra pas leur annoncer quand et ou ils vont mourir, ni qui va les trahir, ni même que ce sera l'un des maraudeur. Rien à ce sujet.

Mais tu peux leur dire que tu ne les a pas connu, ajouta Ginny. C'est tout. Ainsi ils ne sauront pas s'ils ont été enlevés ou autre.

Mais tu peux te présenter sous ta véritable identité, et dire que tu as vaincu Voldemort. Et tu peux aussi parler de l'aide merveilleuse que t'ont apportée tes amis… Ajouta Ron légèrement prétentieux…

Ou dire quelle petite amie géniale tu as à ton bras, ajouta Ginny.

Ou aussi expliquer qui t'aide à rattraper tes cours de potions et de botanique… souffla Hermione _(ho, bande de modestes !)_

Ne soyez pas ridicules ! Ironisa Harry. Si je disais ça, ils seraient tellement effondrés pour moi qu'ils ne me sauveraient pas la vie. C'aurait peut-être été préférable… ajouta-t-il toujours ironiquement.

En son for intérieur il les remerciait de tout son être, et à voir les regards qu'ils lui lançaient, ils avaient tout à fait compris. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires. Il prit le sablier que lui tendait Ginny, et demanda ce qu'il lui fallait faire. Suivant les instructions, il mis la chaîne autour de son coup et tourna une foi le sablier. _(Tu les as même pas remercié, abruti !)_

°§°§ - XxXxXxXxX - §°§°

Harry se retrouva devant Godric's Hollow. Il faisait nuit, mais doux. Harry se dit qu'il n'avait que deux semaines, qu'il ne devait pas rater. Il s'avança en direction de la porte. Il frappa trois coups, rapides _(je deviens trop précise là… vous voulez savoir si c'est des noires ou des blanches… eh bien c'était des croches… lol !)_. La porte s'ouvrit, et Harry se retrouva devant son portrait craché. Il aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu, ou du moins ne s'en rappelait pas, et c'était si dur de résister… James _(ben oui, c'est lui, c'est le bôôô James Potter !)_ semblait se demander si on ne lui avait pas collé un miroir sous le nez quand il vit les yeux de l'inconnu. Des yeux qu'il avait si souvent regardé, contemplés, dans lesquels il s'était noyé…

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda James.

Je… Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je viens du futur. Je suis ton fils, ainsi qu'à Lily. _(Soyons pas trop directs, tout de même, hein Harry ?)_

James tomba des nues. Il regardait Harry bouche bée, et des bruits de pas retentirent. Une femme rousse s'arrêta à dix mètres de la porte :

James, tu t'es déboublé, ou quoi ? demanda Lily.

Lily, avance un peu, s'il te plaît… murmura James juste assez fort pour que sa femme l'entende.

Celle-ci obéit, et alors, étant plus porche, elle vit les yeux de Harry. Les mêmes que les siens…

Bonjour, dit-elle sans se démonter. Vous voulez entrer ?

Harry acquiesça, et entra « chez lui ». Lily lui demanda alors :

Venez vous assoire au salon, et vous nous raconterez tout…

Une chose, juste, demanda Harry… Tutoyez-moi, je vous prie…

Très bien, dit Lily.

James accompagna Harry au salon, ou ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, Harry sur un fauteuil, et James sur le canapé. Lily arriva peu après avec trois verres et sa baguette magique.

Que veux-tu boire ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Volontiers un jus de citrouille, merci ! répondit Harry. _(Eh oui, voyager dans le temps, ça creuse !)_

Alors, demanda James après que les verres se furent remplis et qu'ils aient bus une gorgée, Harry… Ainsi tu es notre fils ?

Lily eut une expression d'étonnement tel que James et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Du même rire, qui se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau !

Mais, sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta Lily, aurais-tu une preuve ? Dis-nous quelque chose que personne d'autre que notre fils ne peux savoir… Par exemple… A quel heure se lève ce gros fainéant le dimanche ?dit-elle en désignant James.

Harry fut gêné.

Je ne vous ait pas connu. Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous dire pourquoi, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de vous, et c'est pour cela que je suis venu. Mais, ajouta-t-il pour ne pas s'éterniser sur le sujet, je peux vous dire que Remus, Sirius, Peter et James sont les Maraudeurs, et que les trois que j'ai nommés en dernier sont des animagus non déclarés. Patmol, Queudvert et Cornedrue. Remus est un loup-garou, et c'est Lunard.

Lily et James étaient complètement sonnés. Ils reprirent vite leur esprit, et Lily demanda :

Je suis sure qu'une chose chez James domine, j'espère pour toi qu'elle n'est pas héréditaire… Est-tu aussi prétentieux, et est-ce que tu as au court de ta vie respecté une règle de Poudlard ? Parce que cette chose, à ma droite…

Un peu de respect, voyons, se défendit James. Harry, je suis sure que tu es un excellent joueur de Quidditch ? Et que tu n'es pas autant plongé dans tes bouquins que cette bibliophile à ma gauche ?

C'est très bien d'être bibliophile, d'abord, riposta Lily. _(Toujours en train de se chamailler… ah !)_

Non, sérieusement, j'espère que tu es sortit en cachette de l'école au moins une fois ? demanda James.

Oui, et plus d'une, répondit Harry. J'ai aussi fabriqué du polynectar en cachette avec des amis, je me suis promené la nuit dans les couloirs, et j'ai découvert la chambre des secrets, et tué le basilic à l'intérieur, ce qui m'a fait violer un certain nombre de… _(Alors Harry, on est modeste ? Mais je te comprends, devant des parents que tu n'as jamais vu on se vente toujours un peu… mais en général avec des bonnes notes, pas le nombre de règlements violés !)_

Tu as tué un basilic ? Dans la chambre des secrets ? demanda Lily. Toutes mes félicitations !

Alors, pour le Quidditch ? Voulu savoir James.

J'ai été sélectionné en première année…

Tu es vraiment mon fils ! Le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle ! S'écria James. A quel poste ?

Attrapeur, dit Harry.

Apparemment Lily se fichait royalement du Quidditch. Elle demanda :

Ou as-tu grandi, si ce n'était pas avec nous ? Avec Sirius ? Remus ?

Non, répondit Harry, en baissant légèrement les yeux _(moi je me serait pas retenue… OUHINNN ! Je veux pas que Sirius soit mort, je l'adorais, moi ! Je veux pas, veux pas ! Je ne pardonnerais pas à Rowling, NA !)_ J'ai grandi chez l'Oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia. J'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier à l'âge de onze ans.

Quelle horreur ! s'écria James. Pétunia ? Beurk !

James ! s'exclama Lily. Je pensais la même chose, et tu aurais quand même pu me laisser le dire en premier. Les femmes d'abord, voyons! (_Eh oui, James ! le gentleman qui est en toi n'a-t-il jamais pris le dessus ?)_

Pardon, Lily jolie, vas-y, dis-le !

Pétunia ? Beûûûrk ! Merci, ajouta-t-elle à James.

Harry sourit. Ses parents étaient vraiment géniaux, et il ne remercierait jamais assez Ron et Hermione, et Ginny pour cela.

Sinon, revenons sur terrain plus gai. Alors, as-tu une petite copine ?demanda James.

Oui, avoua Harry. C'est Ginny, la sœur de Ron, mon meilleur ami.

Elle est jolie ? demanda James en souriant. _(On ne s'attendait pas à moins venant de James Potter…)_

James, tu es une âne, ajouta Lily. On demande : elle est sympa ?

Oui aux deux questions, répondit Harry en riant.

Ce sont eux qui t'ont aidés pour le polynectar ? demanda Lily. Et c'était en quelle année que vous l'avez fait ?

C'était en deuxième année, répondit Harry, mais c'était presque tout Hermione qui avait fait. Elle est la première de la classe tout le temps, dans tous les cours, sauf la DCFM, ou je la bas. Heureusement, d'ailleurs…

Pourquoi cela ?demanda James _(oh le curieux !)_

Parce que c'est moi qui ai vaincu Voldemort, il y a quelques jours, dans mon espace-temps. _(De nouveau, on joue les modestes…)_

Non ! S'écrièrent en cœur les deux mariés.

Mais mes amis m'ont aidés et se sont occupés de la majeur partie des mangemort. (Déjà _mieux, pour la modestie…)_Le reste, c'était moi. _(Là ! Tu rebascule dans le prétentieux ! Harry, ah Harry (ça vous dit quelque chose ? si je vous aide avec : Lockart, ça ne vous dit toujours rien ? tant pis…))_

J'ai vu dans la pensine du professeur Rogue… commença Harry.

Quoi, cet imbécile est devenu professeur ? Mais c'est une catastrophe ! s'exclama James en se levant brusquement. Enfin, Dumbledore est devenu fou, ajouta-t-il en essayant de se calmer et en se rasseyant.

James, tu devrais te calmer un peu ! On dirait un ballon trop gonflé prêt à éclater ! dit Lily.

Quoi ? Moi je suis trop gonflé ? De talent, oui, mais je n'ai en aucun cas l'air d'un ballon, s'offusqua James.

Oui, tu as raison, tu es gonflé de ta modestie légendaire, railla Lily. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'un ballon, c'est vrai… - James eu un sourire victorieux- tu as l'air d'un ballon sur pattes_. (Inutile de dire que James l'avait perdu, ce sourire victorieux)_

Pardon ? Tu n'est pas en train de te regarder dans une glace, là, rétorqua James.

Non, et ce serait nettement mieux, je commence à avoir mal aux yeux à force de te voir ! répondit Lily.

James parut tellement vexé qu'elle l'embrassa et le serra contre lui.

Je plaisantais…

Ah, tu vois Harry, elle ne peux pas se passer de moi, sourit James.

Finalement, je ne plaisantais pas. Continue, Harry.

J'ai vu un moment de votre vie après vos BUSEs de DCFM. Vous sembliez beaucoup vous détester…

Non, je rectifie, corrigea James. Lily ne s'était pas encore aperçue de mon charme fou et de l'attirance irrésistible qu'elle avait pour moi…

Je dirais plutôt, que James était une grosse tête et qu'il était un gros ballon prétentieux… Quoiqu'il n'ait pas trop changé, ajouta Lily en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

Ne t'imagine pas des mauvaises choses, puisque tu était venu faire notre connaissance, dit James à Harry en retrouvant son sérieux. Nous nous aimons vraiment, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se chamailler, c'est plus fort que nous.

Et encore, ajouta Lily, tu n'a pas vu quand Sirius est avec nous.

Même Remus laisse échapper quelques allusions et esquisses de blagues en notre compagnie…

Je voudrait vous demander quelque chose, demanda Harry après un moment de silence et de sourires. Dans cette même pensine, tu jouais avec un vif d'or, dit Harry à James. Tu l'as toujours ?

Oui, je l'ai chipé en cinquième, et il ne m'a plus quitté. Il rend Lily folle.

Il y a de quoi, ajouta celle-ci.

Pourrais-tu me le donner ? demanda Harry. Et tous les deux vous écrivez quelque chose dessus… Comme ça j'aurais un souvenir… de mes parents….

Bien, sur, je vais le chercher, dit James.

Il se leva et monta le chercher. Il y eut un silence, puis Lily s'adressa à Harry :

N'oublie jamais, que, qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, nous t'aimerons. Toujours.

Je sais, murmura Harry.

voila, dit James en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Je sais qu'il n'et plus très brillant, mais Lily va le rendre comme neuf, hein ma chérie ?

Pourquoi pas toi, demanda cette dernière en prenant tout de même l'objet dans ses mains et en sortant sa baguette.

Parce que je ne veux pas sortir ma baguette magique… dit James. _(ouh la la le fainéant !)_

Lily soupira. Elle se concentra et récita une formule à voix basse. Le vif d'or faisait désormais se refléter la lumière tellement il était poli. Lily fit encore un mouvement, et elle inscrit quelque chose sur la balle volante. Elle passa à James sa baguette et le vif d'Or. Celui-ci écrivit aussi quelque chose. Il le tendit à Harry, mais lui dit :

Ne le lis pas maintenant. Attend d'être retourné chez toi.

Lily hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Soudain, Harry entendit un gong. Il se souvint des Paroles d'Hermione.

Je dois partir, soupira-t-il. Je vous remercie pour tout. Merci, vraiment…

Ce n'est rien, nos serons toujours là. Tu peux venir nous rendre visite dans le passé quand tu veux, assura Lily.

Mais sans oublier que ta vie n'est pas ici, et que tu dois la vivre à ton époque.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans le hall. Lily enlaca son fils et lui embrassa le front.

Je t'aime, souviens-t'en…

Je t'aime aussi…Maman…

Que c'était bon de dire ces mots ! Puis Ce fut au tour de James, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

prends soins de toi… Nous t'aimons…

Merci… Papa.

Encore une fois, ces mots, il ne pourrait plus jamais les prononcer, il les savoura. Puis il tourna la dos à ses parents, et couru hors du jardin. Il attendit une minute dans la douceur du soir. Puis il disparut, croisant une dernière fois le regard de ses parents. _(Désolée, je n'ai pas mis de commentaires, mais c'était tellement émouvant !non ?)_

°§°§ - XxXxXxXxX - §°§°

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul, Hermione, Ginny et Ron étaient montés se coucher. Il savait que Ron attendait pour lui demander comment ça s'était passé, que Ron attendait avec impatience _(eh oui, les garçons ça ne sais pas respecter un peu de temps… les filles oui ! regardez Ginny et Hermione !)_. Harry se leva. Il allait monter, quand il sentit quelque chose bouger dans sa main, se débattre. Il lut ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le vif d'or. C'était tellement un résumé de ses parents qu'il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort à la petite boule dorée qui désormais ne pourrais plus jamais s'éloigner à plus de deux mètres de lui, excepté sur un terrain de Quidditch où le périmètre autorisé pour la promenade du vif était de la longueur du terrain. Sur ce, il lâcha la boule qui voleta autours de lui. L'écriture de James était la même que celle de Harry, et celle de Lily était plus appliquée. Il y avait écrit :

**Prend soins de toi, et respecte un peu les règlements, un par semaine, on dira…**

**Je t'aime Maman.**

**Ne l'écoute pas, les règlements sont là pour être violés ! Vive le Quidditch !**

**Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours, étant là ou pas.**

**Papa. **

_**Et voila, c'est fini ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous pouviez me mettre un review, avec plaisir ! Même si c'est pour critiquer ! Merci d'avoir lu !**_

_**Bisouxxx**_

_**Phany -**_

_Petit bouton bleu, là, juste en bas à gauche… allez appuyez tous sur go !_

_**Ca s'est pas moi, c'et l'auteur, cette personne qui écrit à ma place, qui est assise sur ma chaise, etc… **_


End file.
